Good Night Danna
by RedSand
Summary: Late at night, Deidara says good night to Sasori, and it leads to a night of passion. Yaoi, Lemon, Sasodei. Sequal's up


"**Good night danna." Deidara said, leaning over to kiss Sasori.**

**Suddenly Sasori jerked out of his sleeping position and put his hand under Deidara's chin.**

"**D...Danna...What are you d...doing?" Deidara said, startled.**

"**I know you like me Dei, isn't this what you want?" Sasori said, propping himself up on his elbow.**

**Before Deidara had a chance to answer, Sasori pulled him closer, into another kiss. Deidara could feel Sasori's tongue against his teeth, begging entrance. Deidara opened his mouth, feeling Sasori's tongue pushing it's way in, exploring every crevice. Deidara let out a soft moan, feeling Sasori's free hand gliding up and down his back. Sasori eventually broke the kiss for air, eager to restart.**

"**Danna, I..." Deidara said, trying to catch his breath.**

"**Don't say anything Dei, here." Sasori said, pulling Deidara into bed with him.**

**Sasori was quick to restart the kiss, Deidara meeting him with an open mouth, this time both tongues swirling around each other. Sasori moved off of Deidara's mouth, moving downward kissing his neck, occasionally gnawing at the sensitive flesh. Deidara moaned again, Sasori soon moving lower to the collarbone.**

"**Danna..." Deidara moaned, Sasori moving lower down to his chest.**

**Sasori moved around Deidara's chest for a moment before moving over to his nipple, biting and licking, sending waves of pleasure through Deidara's body, forcing him to moan louder. Sasori slowly slid his hand down Deidara's side, reaching for the top of Deidara's pants.**

"**Danna, wait..." Deidara squeaked out between moans.**

"**Hmm? What Dei?" Sasori asked confused.**

"**It's just, what is this gonna be?" Deidara asked.**

"**What do you mean?" Sasori asked, becoming more confused.**

"**I mean, is this gonna be like a one time thing and tomorrow it's back to normal or are we going to be something danna?" Deidara asked, looking down at the bed.**

"**Dei, I want whatever you want." Sasori said, smirking.**

"**Hmm, ok danna." Deidara said, sounding more cheered up.**

**Sasori then slid down Deidara's chest and stomach, hands on either side of his pants. Sasori slowly slid his pants down, grabbing Deidara's partially erect length and slowly stroking. Sasori waited until Deidara was all the way hard, then slowly bent down, putting the head into his mouth, licking it's underside. Sasori soon took all of Deidara's member into his mouth, Deidara bucking his hips forcing Sasori to deep throat him.**

"**Danna...! I can't...! Much longer...!" Deidara blurted out, before coming in Sasori's mouth.**

**Sasori sat up, looking at Deidara smirking before gulping. Deidara began smirking back, before Sasori started dangling three of his fingers in front of Deidara.**

"**Suck." Sasori commanded, Deidara obediently following.**

**Deidara took Sasori's hand by the wrist, bringing it to his mouth and delicately suck each finger, until each was evenly coated in saliva. Sasori then brought his hand back, pushing the fingers inside of Deidara's entrance, Deidara gasping and grunting. Once Sasori had all three fingers in, he slowly pushed them in and pulled them out, finger fucking Deidara until he realized he hit Deidara's sweet spot. Sasori then gently pulled his fingers out of Deidara. He quickly undid his own pants before grabbing his throbbing cock, smirking at Deidara again.**

"**So you saved something besides your heart..." Deidara said, admiring Sasori's large member.**

**Sasori chuckled for a second, before lifting up Deidara's legs and slowly thrusting himself into Deidara. Deidara grunted a little, before the pain melted into pleasure as Sasori as Sasori found his spot again. Deidara put his hands behind Sasori's neck,moaning louder than before. Sasori thrust himself into Deidara continuously before realizing that Deidara was close to coming. Deidara pulled him into one last kiss, before coming onto Sasori's stomach, causing his entrance to tighten and force Sasori to spill his seed into Deidara. Sasori slowly pulled out of Deidara's entrance before collapsing on top of him.**

"**I think I'm about to pass out..." Sasori said with a full smile on, before rolling off of Deidara and onto his side.**

"**Good night danna..." Deidara said, cuddling next to Sasori and falling asleep.**

"**Good night Dei..." Sasori replied, wrapping his arm around Deidara's back and falling asleep, too.**


End file.
